Hand cleaning soap dispensers are known in which a liquid hand cleaner is dispensed onto the upturned palm of a user. A disadvantage of many hand cleaning dispensers is that hand cleaning liquid is dispensed as, for example, downwardly onto an upwardly directed palm of a user. The user must then manipulate their hands to rub the cleaning liquid to their fingers and over their fingertips. The applicant has appreciated the disadvantage that typical patterns that persons use for rubbing the cleaning liquid into their hands do not adequately distribute the cleaning liquid over the fingers and particularly over the fingertips. The applicant has appreciated that for proper cleaning and disinfecting of a user's hands as in the medical and food industries, it is advantageous to apply cleaners to not only the palm of the hand but also the fingers and particularly the fingertips.
The present applicant has appreciated that hand cleaning soap dispensers are known which suffer the disadvantage that a liquid hand cleaner is dispensed merely in a single time interval during a cycle of operation.